


this ain’t the first time for you and i (we ain’t strangers)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Minor Jay/Carlos de Vil, and evie wikes her foam art, like they're established bfs, mal's a barista uwu, teens and ups for a few curse words, that's it that's the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: mal is good at foam art. evie likes it so much she gushes about it on instagram.or your daily dose of malvie fluff.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	this ain’t the first time for you and i (we ain’t strangers)

Mal considered herself an artist. She was an Art student and, not to brag, she was a very good one. However, an Art student was still a college student and since no one was going to do it for her, she had to work to pay for tuition.

Was being a barista at some coffee shop near her college the dream job? No.

Was it hell every day? Yes. Was it worth it? Yes.

Mal didn’t think she’d make a lot of money off some lame job at a coffee shop. But what started as her being bored while on duty, became a source of income. Mal thought it would be funny to mess a bit with the foam of some order she was taking, turning it into a doodle of a crown and turns out the girl who picked up the order loved it and made sure to tell the owners how lovely it was. With that, Mal had been given a raise in return for her to take on every costumer who wished to enjoy some foam art. She never got to actually talk to them or anything because she was always so busy but she appreciated how the costumers seemed happy with her work.

And what was Mal going to do? Say no? To a raise? She was working anyway, so might as well make the best of it.

“Mal. Mal!”

Her co-worker and friend who was now waving his phone in front of her eyes interrupted Mal’s thoughts.

“My shift’s over, Harry. What’s this about?” Mal squinted some since she couldn’t see what he was trying to show her.

“Have ye seen this?” He raised a brow with a little smile.

“Stop waving the phone like that, weirdo, I can’t see shit,” Mal protested. “What?”

“So, ah’m on Instagram, aye? And ah found this,” He placed his phone on Mal’s hands and she finally took a good look. She recognized her own foam art. On an Instagram post. Harry giggled watching Mal’s cheeks go red, as he was predicting. Mal knew exactly to whom she had served that cup of coffee. The girl was a regular. Mal couldn’t believe how gorgeous that girl was, she had to sit down for a minute, every time she took her order. To say Mal was crushing hard on this perfect stranger was an understatement.

“How did you even find this?” Mal managed to get out.

“Ah have my ways,” Harry grinned.

Mal ran a hand through her wild purple hair as she looked at the post again. She now knew the girl’s name.

_Evie._ Her name was as pretty as she was.

“She has more,” Harry informed. “Ah reckon she has a post for every cup of coffee she got from ye.”

Mal only blushed harder. She then decided to scroll through Evie’s Instagram profile. It was a blessing. In between pictures of herself (and her friends) and of Mal’s art with cute captions and heart emojis, Mal was ready to drop dead. That beautiful, gorgeous, blue haired girl liked her art so much she posted it online and gushed about it.

“She likes my art…” Mal gave Harry’s phone back to him.

“Aye and maybe she like the artist too,” Harry wiggled his brows, teasing her.

“Fuck off,” Mal rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, trying to escape her embarrassment. “I’m out of here, see you tomorrow.”

“Aye, aye, ye grump. See ye tomorrow.” Harry giggled.

Mal walked out of there as fast as her legs allowed and exhaled heavily when she sat down in her bike. She was not going to let Harry see how much she was losing it right now.

“He’s out of his fucking mind…” Mal shook her head.

Evie liked her art. And that was it. The fact that Mal had an ongoing, one-sided crush on this girl that she has never talked to before, didn’t weight in at all.

Mal drove back home and as she plopped on her bed she grabbed her phone and found herself scrolling through Evie’s profile again.

“God, Evie, must you be this gorgeous all the time?” Mal whispered as she looked at one picture of Evie smiling and with an arm wrapped around a freckled boy with white curly hair. Mal vaguely remembered him. He would accompany Evie sometimes and he’d always show up with his long haired, perfectly sculptured boyfriend. Mal called them Mr. Freckles and Mr. Cheekbones.

She kept scrolling, blushing a little (a lot) at every post Evie made of her foam art. She always added cute little captions to them with a heart emoji. Until she stopped at one. She recognized all the stuff she did but this one she was a little shocked to see on a picture. She remembered it too. She just didn’t remember handing it to Evie. It was the crown. The little doodle she did out of pure boredom.

_‘The loveliest cup of coffee. The world is filled with so many talented humans. Here’s a little appreciation for the one who made me smile with this’,_ read the caption. Followed by a heart emoji.

Mal was speechless and maybe a little emotional, reading the caption repeatedly. She made this girl’s day with a simple doodle.

Now Evie had made Mal’s day. Mal fell asleep with a smile on her face.

//

The next couple of weeks went by slowly. Mal was juggling in between studying for exams and finishing projects and her job at the coffee shop.

Also, Mal made a decision. She decided she was going to make her foam art better for Evie. Mal made it all better and more elaborate with each day. She made hearts, crowns, some abstract patterns, some patterns she’d see on Evie’s clothes, even a sunset once. Harry teased Mal endlessly, telling her it was the dumbest way of flirting with someone.

“I’m not flirting,” Mal grumbled as she squeezed her eyes shut. She was feeling oddly tired that day and she had a huge headache, but her shift had barely begun. “I’m just…” She trailed off as she watched Evie walk inside with Mr. Freckles and Mr. Cheekbones and pressed her palms against her eyelids.

“Mal? Ye okay?” Harry frowned, worried.

“I’m fine,” Mal groaned stubbornly. She had a drawing planned for today and she was hell bent on going through with it.

“No, yer not,” Harry shook his head and pulled her away from the counter and from the loud noises that seemed to be bothering her. Harry pulled her to the staff room and sat her down on a chair.

“When was the last time ye slept?” Harry wondered, offering her a glass of water.

Mal only shrugged, chugging down the water and sighing. “College is kicking my ass,”

“Then why didn’t ye take a few days off? Seriously Mal,”

“And who’s going to pay for my tuition, Harold?” Mal protested. “Because my parents surely aren’t doing shit for me.”

“Ah’m sorry,” Harry frowned.

“No,” Mal shook her head. “I’m sorry. It’s not your fault.”

Harry placed a hand on Mal’s shoulder. “Look ah have tae go back tae work. Yer staying put and get some rest,”

“But—“

“None of that,” Harry cut her off and pointed to the little couch they had in the room. “Sleep. Ah’ll handle it.”

Mal frowned. She wasn’t going to be able to take Evie’s order that day but she knew Harry was right. She needed to rest. So, she got up and kissed Harry’s cheek.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“Yer welcome. Now rest.”

Mal blacked out as soon as she laid down on the couch.

//

Mal woke up several hours later to Harry opening the door. Her shift was more than over by now. She groaned a bit and stretched her body until her back cracked and she sighed with relief. She still felt tired but at least the headache was gone. She sat up with a yawn.

“Hey,” Harry greeted. “How are ye feeling?” He asked, sitting down next to her.

“Better,” Mal smiled. “Thanks for covering for me,”

“Ah have some news,” Harry grinned and Mal immediately raised a brow.

“What did you do, weirdo?”

“Nothing! Ah swear!” Harry raised his hands. “But there’s someone out there looking for ye, if ye feel like it,”

Mal was a bit confused but got up and walked through the door anyway. The coffee shop was quieter and she immediately spotted Evie, this time sitting alone and looking at her phone.

“No way…”

“Aye,” Harry whispered behind her. “Go on, go talk to her!” Harry practically pushed her and their antics made Evie perk up and look directly at Mal.

“Great, because I needed you to embarrass me in front of a pretty girl,” Mal grumbled and punched his arm. “Like my whole life isn’t a joke already.”

Harry only laughed and bowed before walking back inside the staff room, leaving Mal to fend for herself. She took a deep breath and walked over to the table Evie was sitting at. Evie got up and smiled at her.

“Hello. Mal, right?” She greeted and Mal nodded, although she was a bit lost in how raspy and sweet Evie’s voice was. “My name is Evie. I know we haven’t really met but… I come here a lot,”

“I know,” Mal said, entirely too quickly and she felt her cheeks burn. “I mean… You were saying?”

_‘You’re a clown, Mal’_

Evie smiled some and Mal couldn’t help but notice she looked nervous.

“I come here a lot and I really like your foam art. That’s why I come here,” Evie explained and _my god was she blushing?_

Harry’s words echoed in Mal’s mind.

_‘Maybe she likes the artist too’_

“And today I didn’t see you. And there was no art on my coffee today. So, I asked your Scottish friend if you were okay. He said you were, that you just needed to rest but I was a bit worried so I hung around until I could talk to you,” Evie blushed harder and Mal was trying to pretend she wasn’t on fire. “I’m so sorry if this sounds really weird, we’re not friends or anything I just—“

“That’s really nice of you,” Mal interrupted her before she could regret her decision. Because Mal really wanted her to stay. “I’m fine, I promise. I’ve been a bit tired because of how demanding it is to work here and all the college assignments… I just needed some rest,” Mal offered Evie a smile to reassure her. “Thank you so much for worrying… Thank you for liking my art so much. I, uh…” Mal felt really embarrassed. “I might have seen your Instagram posts,”

Evie chuckled and Mal was seconds away from dropping dead. _That’s one beautiful sound._

“I was hoping you would.”

Mal was taken by surprise. Was it possible this girl was actually interested in her? Was Harry right?

There was only one way to know.

“Do you want to sit?” Mal offered. “I think I owe you a coffee. And maybe we could… talk? For a bit? If you want?” She added while her shot of bravery lasted.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Evie raised one of her perfect brows with a cheeky grin.

“Would you say yes, if I was?” Mal gave Evie a cheeky grin of her own suddenly feeling relaxed.

Evie nodded and her honey eyes lit up. “Yes. Yes, I would,”

“Then it’s a date,” Mal smiled and she eyed the cute V braid on Evie’s hair. “I’ll be right back with your coffee…Princess.”

Evie blushed madly at that and Mal walked over to the counter feeling like she won the lottery.

What was the drawing on Evie’s cup of coffee, you ask?

A dragon. Mal had thought of an elaborated dragon design and she made sure it was perfect before coming back and sitting with Evie, who was absolutely marveled.

“This was what I had planned for today,” Mal admitted. “I was so bummed I couldn’t take your order. I’m glad you stayed, Evie,”

Evie smiled.

_“I’m glad I stayed too.”_

They didn’t really feel like strangers. Which was why it was so easy for them to go from there to holding hands and stealing kisses before getting out of bed in the morning. From there to whispered _‘I love you’s’_ and hours of cuddling.

What they felt started way before they ever touched and it was like magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's 2:30am, I saw a prompt on Tumblr and this is the result.
> 
> Have fun folks, comments make me happy. Much love and stay safe !!
> 
> (Title is from the jobros song called strangers, it's fire go listen to it)
> 
> :) x


End file.
